when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacques Schnee
"Damn it! Looks like Jacques Schnee joined the Nazis. If Winter Schnee becomes the new President of the Schnee Dust Company, then the United Schnee Liberty Command, led by Whitley Schnee, and the United Schnee Reich, lead by Weiss Schnee, would both be made soon. Now he's a traitor to the once powerful Schnee family." --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Jacques Schnee (né Gelè) is an antagonist of RWBY and the president of the Schnee Dust Company (SDC), one of the largest Dust mining companies in Remnant. He is the father of Weiss, Winter, and Whitley Schnee. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is turned into an SS-Oberführer and as Sangheili warrior of the Nazi Union when his new name is now Jacques Schneider. During the Beacon War, he was in the Schnee Family Home, then the Sturmabteilung and Irken invaders, along with some Nazi soldiers, led by Walter Model, attacked the Schnee Family Home and captured him, and then he had been brainwashed to make him have his empty mind, and they would not delete his past memories by one of the Nazi Union Army's squads, led by Hanna Reitsch. After he gets brainwashed, he become part of the Nazi Union and changed his surname Schnee into Schneider by Fegelein's sayings for he wanted to change his name into Jacques Schneider. After Beacon War, he been cursed into a Sangheili when he was sleeping by a strange star. Again, he made the Nazis that they can ensure that he can be turned into a Sangheili. Fegelein, Almighty Tallests Red and Purple accept him to serve the Nazis and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, and with the change from being human into a Sangheili after the moment when Nazis finally captured him, he becomes a traitor to the Schnee Dust Company because he had been brainwashed and been cursed with a moment when he joined the Waffen-SS for his new name and he would say Heil Fegelein to serve for the Nazi Union. He will be promoted into an SS-''Oberführer'' while serving for the Waffen-SS, and will be a Sangheili commander of the Nazi Union by Fegelein, Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple, and soon, he will be one of the first Nazi Sangheilis, just as he is an SS-''Oberführer''. Months after the Beacon War, Vale News Network reported that Jacques joined the Nazis on newspapers, radios and TVs to make Winter Schnee become the president of the Schnee Dust Company, while Whitley Schnee would become the leader of the United Schnee Liberty Command after Weiss Schnee become the Weißer Anleiter of the Schnee Wehrmacht (and later, the Schnee Wehrmacht joined the Schnee Dust Company as a new faction of the Schnee Dust Company when Winter found Weiss, and both the Schnee Dust Company and the United Schnee Liberty Command joined the Future Alliance for a mission to capture Jacques). They will try their best to build their army for capture him and make Jacques return to his good memory, but now he become the enemy of Weiss and Irene Engel, but soon, he will be an enemy to the Grand Alliance by his new name and for the Nazi Union. He will also use the Waffen-SS Sangheili to exterminate Arnold, Keesha, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Jyoti, Ralphie, Wanda and Fiona, and destroy the Magic School Bus, in Operation Trevita. He will now use his new weapons when he became a Sangheili commander: a Type-1 energy sword, a Mauser C96, a plasma rifle and a few of plasma grenades. He will also have supernatural abilities: a Blink and a Windblast. During the Umi War, he will be captured by his kids; Weiss, Winter, and Whitley, along with the help of the Grand Alliance's allies when he is trying kill Team Magic School Bus and Team UmiZoomi by his energy sword. Soon, the Preschool Girls will make him return to normal with his good memories, become human again, and he would no longer become a member of Team MTNJ, nor a Sangheili. Now he and Winter return to Schnee Dust Company as co-presidents of the Schnee Dust Company, but he will keep use a Type-1 energy sword, a Mauser C96, a plasma rifle and a few of plasma grenades when he return into a human. He will now be the new faithful protector of the SDC, but since then, he would be soon replaced by Janet Perlstein for Team MTNJ. In battle, he is the one of first Nazi Sangheilis with his own Sangheilis going to have an ability to go against Weiss, the Schnee Dust Company, the United States and Team RWBY for the Nazi Union. He will fight for the Schnee Dust Company, later including the Waffen-SS Sangheilis, the Waffen-SS, Hermann Fegelein, the Nazi Union, the Irken Empire, the Wehrmacht and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Characters